A New Games For All
by BananaGirl101
Summary: Everything is going her way. Someone else has killed Snow, and she's getting her games. What could possibly be wrong for Alma Coin. Maybe being a contestant herself. Contains death and violence. Please read and review. From Coin's POV.
1. Death of a So-Called Enemy

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hello everyone! This is my first Hunger Games Fanfic, and I only read the books recently. This is a mix between the books and Mockingjay film, as I haven't ever seen the first Hunger Games film. I will update if I receive interest, so please read and review. Also, for those who haven't read any of my other fanfictions, have started adding the last edit date onto all my chapters, so people can tell if I'm keeping it going or not. Sorry for this really long author's note and if you have any name ideas, I'd love to hear them! I will give credit. Enjoy! Oh, and before I go, I do not own the Hunger Games and I write these for my own amusement, not to make money or profit._**

**_Release_****_ Date: Friday 8th November 201_****_9_**

**_Last Updated: Sunday 15th March 2020_**

The crowd cheered, as the life escaped President Snow's manipulating eyes. Katniss just stared, stared at the ugly rose that had been piecred from her arrow. She'd hoped she'd feel something from Snow's demise. Relief that it was over. Relief that no one would suffer like Rue, Cato, Wiress, Glimmer, Thresh. She had hoped it would feel like she'd avenged Prim. But she'd known the second she'd released that arrow that it had hit the wrong person. She knew that I knew that arrow was meant to hit me.

"I have one more thing to say, now that we can all breathe for the first time," I said confidently, "I would like to announce the plans for the final, honoury Hunger Games."

Cries of anger erupted from the crowd. Cries of anger aimed at me. Raising my arm, I watched as my best live soldier, Gale Hawthorne, raised his gun and shot a man down. Who the man was, I don't know. Capitol, district, whatever. I don't care. All I care about is the silence that falls upon the the crowd.

"These games are designed to avenge those who have lost their lives due to the previous ones. To avenge all those who have fallen. Unlike normal, 43 contestants will enter. 12 boys and 12 girls from the Capitol, and one boy and girl from Districts 1-12." The response to the last part is horrendous, and I know that I'll never get the crowd's attention now. It's a good job Katniss was armed with one arrow and Gale was given one bullet, because I can see the murderous look in their eyes.

"The 43rd contestant will be reaped from a select few, those deemed unable to participate. Capitol ones will be selected by myself and the Districts will be reaped like normal. Thank you." I breathe a sigh of relief, and quickly hurry inside.

* * *

"President Coin, you must be mad! You can't have another Hunger Games, that's what started the rebellion in the first place!" Gale yells. It has been five hours since I announced it, and the boy is desperate for it to not go ahead.

"Snow has a granddaughter, don't you wanna see her get chopped up? I sure do!" Johanna enthusiastically applied.

"It is too late to change. We had a vote. 4 people voted for it and majority won," I replied, becoming exhausted from trying not to show how tired I actually am.

"Who? Who'd be mad enough to vote for that?" Gale yelled, throwing his glass towards me. I duck, and watch as it smashes into invisible pieces behind me. Someone will clean it up later.

"Soldier Hawthorne, may I remind you that attempted assassination is punishable by death? And in answer to your question, due to an agreement, I cannot..."

"Johanna, Enobaria, Katniss and I voted for the Games," Haymitch said, cutting my sentence short.

"Katniss wouldn't vote for the death of her own people!" Gale cried.

"I did vote. But for the death of the Capitol children only. I did it so that the Capitol could suffer for sending that hovercraft in," Katniss admitted, "We were not told about the other part. You played us with something that those of us who witnessed the worst, most terrible deaths couldn't resist. Death of those who we blamed."

"So we currently have no contestants," I say, changing the subject.

"Snow's granddaughter," Enobaria and Johanna say together.

"Briony Snow, aged 12, no fighting abilities," Peeta said, alerting us all of this presence, "I met her when the Capitol first took me out of the arena. Sweet girl, nothing like her grandfather."

"Decimus Crane," Annie muttered, "He came in and tortured me for information. Said his father had taught him how,"

"Thread has twins. Amanda and Lawrence. District 2. Fix the balls so only their names are in there," Katniss says, "Thread was the old Head Peacekeeper back at Twelve. He was a nightmare."

"I'll let you host them," Gale said.

"I was not aware you were planning to prevent me," I replied.

"As long as the 43rd person is reaped from the entirety of Panem's population," Gale finished.

"Majority," I replied. I knew instantly where this was going.

"No," Gale sternly said, "I want the possibility of seeing President Alma Coin in the Games, since her daughter died. You were the one who encouraged the fighting to start, you're as guilty. I want Thirteen punished for causing the Games in the first place.

"No," I replied, "Thirteen simply struck the match. It was the Capitol who dropped it and started the fire."

"You just don't get this. I've told you. I want to see that ugly grey outfit of yours drenched in your blood whether it is the last thing I do," Gale said, glaring at me.

"And what if I survive?" I asked.

"Then I'll make sure I shoot you myself. Killing you is punishable by death, you say? Then bring it on. I can haunt you in the afterlife so that I am certain you always know what you are," Gale smirked. I felt confused, what was I in this boys eyes?

"And what am I?" I asked, expecting the response to be a psychopath or if I had misinterpreted the situation, a wonderful president. But the word he used stung, like a knife into my heart. It was such a dirty and hateful word, and untrue, as I had never done what he said I'd done. Well, not that he knew of.

"A _murderer_," was the vile phrase he called me.


	2. Briony Snow

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Quite a short chapter, I know. Sorry for the wait, I know it's been some time. Thank you to everyone who has liked and followed this story. Please read and review, constructive criticism is always welcome. Well, enjoy the very short chapter 2 and do let me know what you think._**

**_Released_****_ on:_**

**_Sunday 15th March 2020_**

The girl had not stopped crying once since she had been selected. Briony Snow, the granddaughter of President Snow, lay on the bed, crying. I watched her, feeling upset not for her, but for my daughter. The way she lay, cried and even looked reminded me of her so much. It remined me of her on her final days, when the disease gained the power to break me. A small tear rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away before anyone saw. After that day where I lost my precious daughter, and a few hours later my loving husband suffered an identical fate, I made a pact to myself that I would never allow myself to break again.

A sympathetic hand rested itself on my shoulder.

"Alma, are you okay?" Plutarch said, concern embedded deeply across his face. Normally, I'd have been angry at him for calling me Alma in public and acting like my friend. But I knew that I was human. And that meant that I needed a friend.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you," I replied, in a whimper. The lump in my throat was determined to make itself known. Before I could stop myself, ugly, fat tears began to run down my pale face. Plutarch, shocked and unsure on what to do, pulled me into a hug.

"What's going on?" said Briony, who was standing five metres away. The little girl was shaking; her own tears were still coming out.

I cursed at myself for being caught at my weakest. Now this girl knew I was an emotional trainwreck, something her precious grandfather was not.

Through blurred eyes, I put a shutter over the one way window, so the girl wouldn't know I was spying on her. Giving myself moment to collect my emotions and put them back in a cage, I turned around to face the girl.

"I thought you were told to stay in your room," I snapped.

"No, I was told I could go whether I wanted except the rooms of the other contestants and the 13th floor," Briony said, confused.

I could feel them again. _The tears_. She wasn't her, she wasn't my daughter. "It's not her," I whispered softly. Even though it quiet, everyone seemed to hear it. They were coming now. They weren't being hidden.

Overrun with embarrassment and fear, I did all I could do. I ran to the lift and whacked some random buttons, making sure that one of them would lead me to the thirteenth floor.

After stopping at every other floor, I arrived at floor thirteen and slammed the door to my temporary apartment shut.

* * *

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Alma?"

Plutarch. Just the person I _didn't_ want to speak to.

"I know you're in there."

Why won't he just leave me alone?

"I'm not leaving till you open this door."

He'll get bored.

"I won't get bored."

He'll go soon.

"For all I care, we can do this all night. I don't need to sleep."

He's bluffing.

"I'll get someone else up here."

There's no one else in the building but us, the Avoxes, the girl and the victors.

"Why don't I bring the girl up here? Then you can talk to us both."

That's when I open the door. That's when I let him win.

"I don't care what just happened Alma, but we've got them." Plutarch said.

"We've got who?" I asked. I didn't remember asking for anyone.

"The Thresh Twins".


	3. The Thresh Twins

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I_****_ know, two chapters in two days. I'm not ill. I know it's short, but it's all I need in this chapter as I don't want to overdo it. Please read and review, and if you have any characters you wish to see in the story, let me know. I will always take in constructive criticism as I strive to improve. Well, enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Released On:_**

**_Tuesday 17th March 2020_**

Have you ever seen someone and felt like they are evil? Felt like they would kill you the second you turned your back? I hadn't. Not until I met them. _The Thresh Twins_. I'd forgotten that I'd arranged to have District 2 reaped earlier, punishment for them delaying joining our side. Amanda and Lawrence Thread. The devil and his twin.

Amanda had bright red hair with dull green eyes. Unlike most of the girls during the reaping, all of whom normally wore their best dress, Amanda was wearing demin jeans, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket. Her red hair was messily thrown into a bun.

Lawrence on the other hand, based only upon Katniss' description, was much more like his father. Muscular, green eyed, frowning face. He was the elder twin and proud. He was in his best clothes, dressed much smarter than his sister. His short spiky brown hair was carefully shaped into little knives. Each one was sharp enough to slice your skin open.

The pair of them were currently sitting directly in front of myself, their matching expressions murderous. I did not know why they wished to speak to me, for Plutarch had not told me. All I could guess was that it was not positive.

Then, the worst possible thing happened. It's one of those times when you have to fight against the scream escaping your mouth. They did it in sync. They smiled.

"Thank you," said the female twin.

"It's been our dream every since we were born. Appearing in this, fighting for our district, it's all we want," the male twin explained.

I stared at them blankly. How could you possibly ever wish for this? How? We always watched the games in Thirteen, but that was only so we could see how angry the districts were getting.

Before I could prevent it, I asked "Why?"

"Because it's an honour," They said like they were one.

"And if you were to be the final two? What will you do?" I asked, "Will you do what the Mockingjay did?"

"Allow for two victors?" Amanda mocked.

"That's cowardice. A fear of death is pathetic. That's all living is. We live then die. We're just drones, who work for people then die. No one cares," Lawrence said.

"We want to die in the most bloodiest way possible. We want to be remembered for the way we die," Amanda said, a creepy smirk replacing her smile. I shuddered to think about what she was thinking.

Their views on life was sickening. They were horrid. Who wants to die? I wish I could've helped them, spoke to them, showed them the wonders of life. But that's when I realised. There is no wonder in life. There is nothing special. You feel loved, then that person is stolen, planting you in a never ending downwards spiral of grief.

"S... Second floor, to the right of the corridor," I said, before rushing out. The tears, they were trying to attack again. I had to get out. I had to escape. I had to escape now.


End file.
